1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a device for controlling the back flow of sewage into a house or other building structure from which sewage is normally discharged by gravity flow through a lateral sewer pipe from the house to a street sewer pipe which can occur due to various circumstances and which is highly destructive of property and endangers the health of the occupants of the house or building. Specifically, the present invention includes an automatic valve installed in the sewer line interconnecting the house and street sewer which will automatically close and open in response to flow conditions in the sewer pipe with the valve automatically closing during flood or backup conditions due to a float operated switch structure with the valve being normally open during normal gravity flow conditions. Further, the present invention includes a bypass pump and chopper arrangement associated with the automatic valve which will enable sewage to be pumped around the valve from the house side thereof to the street side thereof thereby enabling normal use of the facilities within the house or building structure which normally gravity discharges sewage into the sewer line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various efforts have been made to solve the problem of sewer backup which results in sewage flooding of the basement or other areas of a house or other building structure. For example, drains have been provided with float-type ball valves, flap valves, check valves and other similar structures which enable one-way flow through a drain. One type of such flow control devices is disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,047,013, issued July 31, 1962, 3,565,106, issued Feb. 23, 1971 and 4,098,287, issued July 4, 1978. Additionally, the following U.S. patents disclose control valves, bypass pumps, and the like, associated with drain pipes, sewer lines, and the like:
U.S. Pat. Nos.
624,773--May 9, 1899 PA1 1,515,904--Nov. 18, 1924 PA1 1,708,380--Apr. 9, 1929 PA1 2,421,066--May 27, 1947 PA1 2,431,640--Nov. 25, 1947 PA1 2,519,204--Aug. 15, 1950 PA1 2,868,380--Jan. 13, 1959 PA1 2,995,142--Aug. 8, 1961 PA1 3,017,895--Jan. 23, 1962 PA1 3,020,922--Feb. 13, 1962 PA1 3,196,894--July 27, 1965 PA1 3,229,707--Jan. 18, 1966